


Real

by ConjuringWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Survival, Voldemort (Harry Potter) Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjuringWords/pseuds/ConjuringWords
Summary: “You’re alive,” Draco whispered hoarsely, his throat clogged with emotion.Harry nodded, unable to speak. Tears were silently leaking from his eyes and all he could do was cling to Draco, the only thing that seemed real to him in a world of so much pain and death and confusion.“You’re real,” he whispered after several minutes. “You’re real.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 220





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this YEARS ago. I want to say maybe eight or ten years? Maybe. I don't remember. Anyway, I realized what today was in Potter History and thought of this story and decided I wanted to post it here. As always your thoughts, comments, and kudos are very appreciated. Hope you all are doing well with quarantine and everything. Take care all. And always be kind.

Cool, long fingered, pale hands held his head tightly in their grip. Their owner’s eyes swimming with tears as he stared into the brilliant green eyes he thought he’d never see again. Had thought would be lost forever; all because of a madman’s desperate fear of death and search for immortality.

Somehow though, Harry had lived. _Lived_. Lived when so many others had died. Lived because the madman had made a very big mistake. He had put all his faith in his own superiority, his own cleverness. In a prophecy that he clung to as truth; instead of seeing it for the flawed thing it was. He had chosen. Poorly.

He had never figured out that that which he desired was in fact living within the very boy he was so bent on destroying. And so he cast the curse to kill the boy, and in his arrogance, he had failed to understand a greater power. The power of love, a power greater than all the hatred in the world.

And so the boy had lived. Because he had chosen to die, chosen to not defend himself and to sacrifice his own life in the effort to save thousands of others. And so that curse had failed. And the boy lived. 

Draco’s gray eyes blinked several times, and each time they closed he feared that what he was seeing wasn’t real. But upon each opening, Harry was still there, his beautiful green eyes open and alive. Shining with his love for this man, this man who had become his world over the course of a war that had slowly stolen his innocence from him. From both of them. From everyone.

“You’re alive,” Draco whispered hoarsely, his throat clogged with emotion.

Harry nodded, unable to speak. Tears were silently leaking from his eyes and all he could do was cling to Draco, the only thing that seemed real to him in a world of so much pain and death and confusion. 

“You’re real,” he whispered after several minutes. “You’re real.”

He kept whispering it like a mantra until Draco drew him closer and silenced him with a kiss. 

Harry tasted of salty tears and stone dust, but underneath it, Draco could still discern that something that was just _Harry_.

They moved apart after a few minutes, and Draco, leaning his forehead against Harry’s, said,” Yes, love I am real. And I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Harry gave him a watery, grateful smile and simply hugged him tighter. 

”I’ll always be real, Harry. Always.”


End file.
